Turning tides Season one
by Azul the blue
Summary: When Allie is targeted by the Decepticons and M.E.C.H., she finds hope in the form of a giant autonomus transforming vehicle. One who is really really big, and so is his heart. Or spark. But the skills she adds to the team may turn the tide of the war.
1. Kickstart

Chapter 1: Segment one

Allie sighed, sitting up. Her mother had beat the shit out of her again, and she's left with ANOTHER bruise to add to the collection.

Going to the kitchen to get an ice pack, she began to think about last night's events.

Her mom had come home damn drunk, and she was pissed at something.

Allie had stepped into the living room when her mother decided she needed to hit something. Of course Allie had been the target.

Her mother had lunged, striking her on the chin, knocking her backwards. Her mother then kicked her in the ribs, screaming at her.

She rubbed her sore ribs as she held the icepack to her chin.

Walking to her room, she picked up her faded glory hoodie, and yanked on her jeans.

As she tied her shoes, she thought of the lie she'd tell today to cover up the brutal beating.

Got in a fight with her cousin? Nah, too close to the truth.

Tripped and hit her chin? Used that last time.

Walked into a doorframe while it was pitch black? Bingo.

Picking up her bag, she stepped out the door.

Something told her today was differant...

Today, she'd meet someone who can change her life forever.

Jack was eating a waffle when his mom reminded, "Hurry up, honey! Arcee's due for patrol, you know."

Rolling his eyes, he grumbled, "I know, I know!"

Finishing the waffle, he walked into the garage to see Arcee.

"Took your sweet time. Speed up, Jack! We've been late countless times!" Arcee chided.

Jack grumbled again, and hopped on.

Something told him today was going to be differant.

To be continued…

Chapter 2: Segment two

Summary: WHERE WE LEFT OFFF...

Notes: I've got a few episodes down on my thing, but... I have to say I'm having trouble making this one good. Not cheesy or bad. :/ But, I hope you like this. Enjoy! :)

Allie trudged through the park, thinking. 'God, why am I still here? It's obvious noone wants me... My mom hates me, my dad left, and everyone treats me like a fucking idiot!"

Letting out a sigh, Allie sank onto a bench and pulled out her diary.

_Dear diary, May 22nd, 2007_

_Today mom had beat me again..._

_I think she broke my shin, it feels all wrong._

_But then again, I always feel wrong._

_Why am I here? To suffer? To be used? To be hit? Am I just a punching bag?_

_God, save me from this and just kill me already..._

_- Allie Williams_

Allie sighed, and turned the page to write.

Jack flopped down on the couch as Miko and Raf arrived.

Ratchet was complaining about tghe usual, and Bulkhead was trying to show him what was good about it.

Miko sat down next to him and said, "What's going happen today?"

Jack sighed and made a lazy predicament. "Someone's gonna get kidnapped, someone's gonna almost die, and someone's gonna hurt themselves."

Miko nodded and commented, "Well, that'll be a bad day for someone."

Jack only grunted.

Just then, something - Or someone - fell over.

It was a very long and odd silence, before they heard Wheeljack shout, "M' okay!"

"There's the someone hurting themselves."

_Dear Diary, May 23rd, 2007_

_Everything is just shit! _

_Happy ever afters don't exist in the real world. It's just small happiness in a world of sorrow._

_I think my mom's trying to kill me, she's hitting me in the head and the ribs._

_I want to run to my dad, but he'll never believe me, and my mom will take me back and beat me..._

_Ugh, why does life have to be so damn complicated?_

_Perhaps I should consider suic_

Allie didn't get any further before a car pulled up and...

_Turned into a giant robot?_

Allie screamed.

The giant robot sneered. "So, you want to die, hmm? Well, I can help you with that."

Allie leaped up and began to run.

The giant robot began to follow her.

When it cornered her against a tree, she askedm "Who are you?"

"Designation's Knockout. You?"

"Al-Allie Williams!" Allie choked out. 'Dammit, I'm going to die! Why am I doing this?'

Just then, a green portal thingy opened.

To be continued...

Chapter 3: Segment Three

Summary: PART THREE PART THREE PART THR- Oh, that was so inapropriate ofr this fanfic..ono

Notes: Sorry it took so long to update, I'm kinda working on one where Allie and Raf get kidnapped and must escaoe without assistance. So, enjoy. :)

Allie's eyes widened at the sight of the giant portal...and four more giant robots stepped out.

When the robot pursuing her turned around it said, "Uh oh...better peel out of here."

With that, it turned back into a car and drove away.

One blue female looking robot looked at her and then said, "Scrap."

"Who...no...WHAT are you?"

Jack was statled by the alarm going off.

As they did the usual, Miko bounced around and told Jack, "Bulk and 'Jackie are gonna beat the mess outta those 'cons!"

Since this was so usual, Jack payed no attention. "Yeah yeah. Big deal."

They came back suprisingly fast.

And with a suprising cargo.

A girl.

Who's name was Allie Williams.

When they set her down, Allie could only stand in shock.  
P  
These were giant robots. Or, autonomus vehicles, in their words.

After they disscussed something in hushed vioces, one robot who was white and orange tyurned around and walked down a hallway.

Allie shrunk back when she heard the sound of not only 'his' footsteps, but another's as well.

The blue one looked at her and scoffed. "Look, kid. We're not trying to kill you. _Relax._"

Just then, the orange and white one returned.

With another.

_Oh shit, I'm totaly going to die._

To be continued...

Chapter 4: Segment Four

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Allie sighed. All was well, for now atleast.

Her appointed guardian was Prime himself.

He worried about her alittle too much, but she was glad he did care.

It felt good, knowing that someone cared if she was safe or not.

Picking up the comb from her night stand, she began doing something she had not done in a while - comb her hair.

She had decided to do a tutorial, since her subscribers on Youtube were getting ansy.

Slipping on a white T-shirt, she picked up her camera and sat down at the piano.

Turning it on, she smiled. "Hey guys, sorry about the long wait... pretty amazing things have been happening around here, and I haven't gotten around to making this tutorial..."

Jack was deep in thought.

Something about the new girl, Allie, told him she was hiding something...but what?

Whatever it was, surely it could wait until morning.

Leaning back, Jack feel into a deep sleep.

Disclaimer: Azul_the_Blue would like to say that she does NOT own Transformers (wishes she did, but she doesn't) and it belongs to Hasbro.

Faded glory belongs to it's appropriate owner, not Azul.

Youtube© belongs to Google™, not Azul.

Pretty much, Azul owns nothing in this episode but Allie and her family.

THE END OF EPISODE 1!

Notes: Whoo-hoo, finaly brought this to a close...now I can work on episdoe two! :D Chao for now!


	2. Trapped

Chapter 1: Segment One

Allie coughed when the dust began to settle. "Is everyone-" Cough. "Alright?" She asked hoarsly.

Jack nodded, and Miko did as well.

Allie looked at the entrance, and cursed. "Dammit. We're trapped."

Jack said, "Okay, let's not panic... Hw about a game?"

"Ooh, truth or dare?" Miko piped up.

"More like interogation or humiliation..." Allie muttered, and Jack laughed.

"Okay, who's first?"

When Ratchet told them what happened, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Optimus flew into a panic.

That was the last thing they expected.

And do soon for Allie?

That wasn't a good sign.

So they set out to find them, and hope they weren't too late...

"Truth." Allie said, sitting down.

"Why do you always wear those weird sweatshirts?" Miko asked.

Allie's heart slowed down, almost stopped. She didn't want to reveal that she cut! "I like sweatshirts." She lied.

Miko nodded, and Allie turned to Jack. "Interogation or humiliation?"

"Eh, I'll take humiliation."

"Put your underwear on your head."

"ALLIE!"

"What? You wanted humiliation!" Allie pointed outl which set Miko into a fit of giggles.

"I will kill you so slowly and so thorughly, noone will ever find your corpse." Jack threatened, walking over to a dark corner to put his undies on his head.

'Really,' Allie thought, 'I need to see a pyciatrist..'

To be continued...

Chapter 2: Segment Two

Allie took a deep breath. It was getting hard to breathe in here...

"We need to find fresh air..." Jack gasped put.

Allie nodded, and tried to stand up. But she fell to her knees. Her hand hit her phone.

She was struck by an idea. Picking it up, she dialed the number. "Come on, come on, pick up..."

Fowler frowned when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Agent...fowler, we..are...trapp-" Allie's weak voice came over the line, but it was cut off by static. "please, get someone to get us out...before..."

"Williams? Where are you?"

"In an old cave...near MECH's previous headquarters..."

To be continued...

Chapter 3: Segment Three

Notes: ... Enjoy.

Chapter Text

Allie blinked, and attempted to turn her head to Jack and Miko.

Jakc's eyes were closed.

"W...wake up, Jack...the longer...we are.. alert..." she gasped out.

Jack opened his eyes ad coughed. "We're..going to...die, aren't we..."

Allie said weakly, "No... someone will...save us...must...keep...ho...pe..."

Just then, the rock barrie collapsed, freeing them.

Optimus wasn't glad when he heard the news. Infact, he was terrifed.

Allie, Jack, and Miko could be dead.

Primus, please let them be alive...

When they tore down the wall, Optimus was prepared for anything.

When Allie looked up at him, he didn't know if he should scream or cry.

He did both.

Which earned him a odd look from Bumblebee and Jack, but Arcee, Miko, and Allie laughed.

Well, it wasn't everyday where he screamed and cried with releif.

When he asked Allie if she was okay, all she said was, "Fine, just cold, hungry, and almost suffocated."

The end.

Notes: DISCLAIMER: I dun own Tf:P.


	3. My heart is my power

Chapter 1: Segement One

Allie opened her eyes, feeling a splitting headache. Letting out a groan, she tried to push off her blankets and get up.

She couldn't. In fact, she couldn't even move her arms the slightest!

When her blurry vision cleared, she knew she wasn't in her room anymore.

"Allie williams, a fine specimen." A rough voice commented.

"Let me go," Allie screeched, "you son of a bitch!

"I'm afraid that would not allow our experiment to run it's course. But you will be fine after it is all over, miss Williams."

"Experiment?"  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ratchet growled as the others arrived. "Where's Optimus?"

"Still waiting for Allie." Bulkhead replied.

"He left three hours ago - what do you mean, he's still waiting?" Ratchet snapped.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

To be continued...

Chapter 2: Segment Two

Summary: Where we left off...

Notes: ... I really don't know what to say... Enjoy. :)

Allie awoke, her whole body aching. _Damn, what the hell happened?_

She looked at her wrists, which were still tied down.

She attempted to free herself again, knowing it was futile.

But much to her suprise, her bonds broke, and she was free.

_Woah, where the hell did I get the strength to do that?_ She thought.

Allie got up, and she ran. Spotting her phone, she grabbed it as well.

She whipped it out when she was outside the base, and she was far away as her legs could carry her.

Hitting her speedial, she waited for someone to awnser her.

"Allie? Where are you?" Ratchet almost yelled at her.

"About fourty feet from M.E.C.H.'s base... they kidnaped me..." Allie explain, the whole matter confusing her. "Just get me out of here, please!"

Allie heard shouts from behind her.

"Oh snap. They followed me!" Allie almost sceamed.

"Allie, run!" Ratchet ordered.

"It would be useless, Ratchet! They would just capture me if I tried to run. I _have_ to fight them." Allie pulled out her pocketknife.

She shut her phone closed, and turned around. She ran.

At them.

Letting out an angry yell, she shouted, "This is for the lives your selfish son of a bitch your leader took!"

Optimus vented, and waited.

"When does it take someone three hours to just get ready...?" Optimus muttered.

Checking his chronometer, he was correct. He had been waiting for three hours.

He was wondering if he should call her when Ratchet interupted his thoughts by him.

"Optimus! Allie has been kidnapped by M.E.C.H.," Ratchet said, "and she engaged them."

"She _what?_ You let her do _what?_"

"She didn't give me any chance to protest. Juet get over there!"

Knowing her cordonates, Optimus was startled to find she was not far away...

Did M.E.C.H. know where Allie lived?

And if they did... what did they want with her?

To be continued...

Chapter 3: Segment Three

Summary: When Optimus reaches Allie, a surpise awaits... One that may cause their end.

Notes: I got damn bored...so I wrote this chapter. Enjoy. -_-

Optimus transformed as soon as se was in sight.

Allie turned around and gasped.

What happened next made Optimus almost scream.

Allie's skin turned a deep black and red, and it harden into metal.

The plating lifted up, turning her into...

A cybertornian like being?

Allie's eyes turned red, and she growled at Optimus.

Bwcking away, he said, "What in the name of Cybertron just happened?"

Allie lunged. Dodging, Optimus base. Ratchet replied.

All Optimus was able to say before Allie knocked hkm out was, "Ratchet! Allie, she-"

"Ratchet! Allie, she-"

Ratchet heard static. "Optimus? Can you hear me? Optimus!"

The line went dead.

Was he...?

No. It just wasn't possible!

Bumblebee - who'd witnessed the scene - looke at Ratech and buzzed, 'What happened?'

"I don't know, Bumblebee."

'Should we find out?'

"Since we know M.E.C.H. was there, and the line went dead...yes."

The scene that awaited them, they were not prepared for.

TBC

Chapter 4: Segment four

Summary: Where we left off

Notes: Srry it took so long! Enjoy. :)

(Optimus's pov)  
Grunting, OPtimus pushed Allie off of him.  
"Whatever's happened to you Allie, snap out of it!" He pleaded, not wanting to hurt her.  
Her response was a snarl.  
Just then, and groundbridge opened.  
Bulkhead faced Allie, who _bit_that!  
Bulkhead lokked confused, but nodded.  
_Allie, please remember us..._

(Ratchet's pov)  
Bumblebee to him that OPtimus wasn't dead, but Allie was nowwhere to be found.  
When they returned, Optimus looked like _slag._  
Aside from his minor scratches, he had a deep cut down his face, and his shoulder pad was torn off. And what he said was even worse.  
"Allie... she's... gone. They've turned her into..." He bent his head, and Ratchet saw that he was crying.


End file.
